They All Disappeared
by TheeKozakura
Summary: the rewritten version of the day everyone disappeared. Nothing is ever what it seems. People start disappearing and someone on the inside is not who they say they are...read to find out what happens!
1. Prolouge

They decided to meet at the abandoned warehouse which was many of the buildings that their father owned. She walked in and took her seat at the small round table that was set up in the middle of the warehouse. Her brother was sitting across from her his feet up on the table and her sisters were sitting on either side of her.

"Now that everyone is here let's get onto to business" Her brother said pulling out big orange envelopes from his briefcase that was on the floor next to his chair.

"What are those?" She asked curiously as he tossed them onto the table

"A gift from our father" He said smiling "Our next assignments"

He opened the envelopes one at a time and dumped the contents on the table. We all leaned forward and began flipping through the pictures. The pictures consisted of people from three different CSI labs, the FBI, and even NCIS.

"So what's the plan?" One of my sisters asked

My brother smiled and leaned back in his chair before replying "I take care of the Vegas lab since I have to fly out there tonight anyways for a business meeting tomorrow"

We nodded and he continued "Mikayla you have the NY lab since you are already on the inside it should be a fairly simple task"

She nodded and he continued "McKenna you have the Miami lab since you are also on the inside and also you may need to make a detour and pick up our friend in prison."

"And Syd you have NCIS since you are also on the inside there and close to the director and Gibbs" he said "you also have the FBI"

"Mikayla if you get done early join Syd and help her with the BAU" he said "We also have an intelligence operative inside so she'll help you when you get there I have already contacted her and told her our plans"

"We want them alive but if they resist kill them leave no survivors and leave no evidence so they can't trace us" He said "don't let them see that it is you keep hidden and keep it clean it makes it easier in the long run"

"Is there a certain way to go about doing this?" Syd asked

"Anyway you want to go about it but remember that dad wants them alive. If you can't get them alive kill them but don't leave the bodies because it could be traced back to us"

"Bring everyone back here when you have them" He continued "Put the live ones in the room to the right of us"

He placed all pictures in the designated folders and handed them to us. He then put his in his briefcase and locked it then stood up and looked at all of us "we have a week so use your time wisely"

He then walked to the door but stopped when he reached it "Good luck" he threw over his shoulder

* * *

_**A/N: this is the prolouge for my rewritten story the day everyone disappeared. **_

_**Original Characters:**_

_**McKenna Donahue: a csi at the miami crime lab. **_

_**MiKayla Donahue: a csi at the ny crime lab.**_

_**Sydney: a ncis special agent **_

_**Matthew Donahue: a business man and a lawyer in Las Vegas. he is MiKayla and McKenna's older brother**_

_**I can't tell you anymore than that because it would give away some parts of the story!**_

_**Next Chapter: hopefully ncis but as of now i am not sure**_


	2. Mr Grissom

_**A/N: Well it looks like i lied about what this chapter was about. I was really hoping i would write NCIS first but i decided to push NCIS back till alittle later. Here's the first chapter which takes place in Vegas. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of the characters you recognize. I own my OCs which are listed in the prolouge. Actually only the main ones are so there will be a few more but no worries it won't change my plans for this story. Anyways...i do not own.**_

* * *

He wondered into the office without getting noticed by anyone. He glanced at the objects on the shelves and ran his fingers over the jar with the pig fetus and smiled slightly. He then continued on to the small library of books Entomology. He glanced through the titles when heard voices just outside.

"Get Brass and pay him a visit" Grissom said "I have a few things to finish up here"

"Alright" Nick said

Grissom walked into his office an open folder in his hands. He went to his desk and sat down unaware of the other guy in the room.

"You have a nice collection Mr. Grissom" he said and Grissom looked up

"Can I help you?" Grissom asked

"Now Mr. Grissom is that really the way you treat you guests? He asked shutting the door and standing in front of it "Someone gave you a compliment and you completely ignore it and you can't even say thank you"

"Thank You" Grissom said "Can I help you with something?"

He locked the door and then went over and sat at one of the chairs in front of Grissom's desk.

"You know what I really don't like being disrespected" he said pulling out a gun he had hidden in his briefcase which was sitting right next to the chair "So let's try this again"

"I'll go let Grissom know" Catherine said and Sara nodded and they parted ways

Catherine turned to face Grissom's office and she noticed the door was closed. She then tried turning the handle and the door wouldn't open.

"Grissom?" Catherine said knocking on the door unaware of what was going happening on the other side of the door.

They guy sitting across from Grissom smiled slightly at the sound of her voice "Well Mr. Grissom it looks like you have a visitor"

"Leave her out of this" Grissom said calmly "This is between you and me"

"On the contrary Mr. Grissom this involves your whole lab" He said getting up and heading towards the door gun in hand

He stopped when he reached the door and listened as Catherine called for Grissom again and he smiled.

"What do you think Mr. Grissom should we let her in?" He asked removing the safety on his gun.

"No" Grissom replied sternly

"Then here's the plan" He said leaning against the door gun behind his back "I'm going to let you out of here and you are going to tell everyone that you have an errand to run. I don't care what type of errand it is. Then you are going to meet me in the parking lot and we are going to take a ride. If you try to inform you lab or leave any clues behind she'll die. I will know if you inform them because I have informants on the inside"

"Do we have an understanding?" he asked

"Yes" Grissom replied

He went back over to the chair and put the gun back in his briefcase and locked it and then went to the door unlocked and it and opened it.

"We can discuss the matter later " he said over his shoulder and he exited through the crowd gathered outside of Grissom's office and down the hall.

"Grissom what's going on? Who was that guy?" Catherine asked

"I'm fine Catherine and he was just a friend" Grissom replied

"Back to work everyone we have cases to solve" Grissom said and everyone dispersed except for Catherine

"What about you?" she asked

"I have to go down to autopsy to ask Doc Robbins a question about our victim" He said and she nodded then walked off and he shut the light off in his office and the shut and locked the door. He headed down the hall in the opposite direction of autopsy.

He finally reached the parking lot and saw a black 2012 Yukon running in the parking lot. The passenger side window rolled down and he looked out the window and smiled when he saw Grissom standing there.

"Get in Mr. Grissom before one of your nosy CSI's sees you're not in autopsy" He said and Grissom walked over and opened the back door and got in and he rolled up the window.

Grissom shut the door and the car sped off quickly "Where are we going?" Grissom asked

"Why so many questions Mr. Grissom? Can't you just enjoy the ride?" He asked

"What am I supposed to call you?" Grissom asked

He chuckled and waited a little bit and then replied "in due time Mr. Grissom"

* * *

_**A/N: Next chapter is for CSI NY and maybe a hint of Miami at the end but i am not making any promises. Next chapter sometime this week hopefully!:)**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**~TK**_


	3. Lab Rats and Friends

**Guys i am so sorry it took me so long to upload the next chapter! My computer is finally fixed and i finally got this written! I apologize for the long wait! Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

It was a normal day at the NYPD crime lab. Each CSI was out in the field working new crime scenes and cases and the lab rats were running around the lab running tests and gathering results. The elevator dinged when it reached its designated floor and she stepped off once the doors opened. She moved the straps of the bag she had slung over her shoulder up more onto it and then walked down the hall and into one of the labs where none other than Adam Ross was working.

She pulled open the glass doors to the lab and walked in. She went over and placed her bag onto the table and pulled out her laptop and turned it on.

"Hey Adam what are you working on?" She asked trying to have a casual conversation

"Oh hey MiKayla how are you?" He asked looking up from the piece of evidence that he was currently working on

"I'm doing alright Adam" She said smiling and then looking at the evidence he was currently working on and then back to him

"So you didn't answer my question" She said casually

"Oh I'm working on some evidence from Mac's case why?" He asked

"Just curious" she said shrugging "can I ask you another question?"

"Sure I guess" Adam said slightly confused on why she would ask that

She turned her computer around and showed the screen to Adam who froze midway through what he was doing "Which one?" she asked smiling slightly

Her computer screen was split into six equal boxes each showing live footage from where each member of the team was. She smiled as he didn't say anything then reached into the bag and pulled out a walkie talkie and held it in her hand as some spoke.

"_I've got a clear shot in position one"_

"_Clear shot in position two"_

"_Clear shot in position three"_

"_Clear shot in position four"_

"_Clear shot in position five"_

"_Clear shot in position six"_

She smiled and looked at Adam then pressed the button on the side of the walkie talkie.

"You are not authorized to fire hold you positions" she said and then clicked the walkie talkie off and set it on the table next to the laptop

"Here's what going to happen little lab rat" She said "You're going to come with me and you are going to do so quietly so not to alert the other lab rats"

"And what if I don't?" He asked trying to sound confident

"Then I give my snipers permission to shoot" She said "and they don't miss"

"Alright just don't kill anyone" He said removing his gloves and then his lab coat

"Oh Adam no one will die if you do as I say" She said closing the laptop and putting it into her bag along with the walkie talkie

They both walked out of the lab and down the hall to the elevators not saying a word to each other. She pressed the down button and they stood there in silence waiting until they heard the ding and the doors opened.

They got into the elevator and the doors closed and she smiled as it slowly made its way down to the bottom floor.

"Can I ask you another question?" She asked Adam as she turned to face him

"Um sure I guess" He replied

"Do you know a man by the name of Gil Grissom?" She asked still smiling

~Miami~

She walked up to the window where on the other side a security guard was sitting. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Can I help you with something miss?" He asked

"I'm here to see Rick Stetler" She said showing him her MDPD badge

"Right this way" He said as he buzzed her through and she headed into the prison

Another guard led her to the room with the tables with the glass dividers and the phones on either side. She sat down and then a police officer brought him out and sat him down in the chair.

She picked up the phone and he did the same all the while confused on who she was and why she was here.

"Hello Rick how is prison treating you?" She asked smiling

"Who are you?" He asked ignoring her question

"Oh…" She said pretending to ponder his question "I guess you could call me a friend"

* * *

**A/N: YAY Chapter 2! i am going to start work on chapter three and i promise to not take as long to upload! Anyways please leave me your feedback as i would love to hear what you think of this chapter and if you want me to continue writing this!**

**~TK**


End file.
